


soup

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sick Oikawa Tooru, idk how to tag, sugawara koushi is a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: Oikawa wakes up with the feeling of a hand over his forehead. The said hand is putting a stripe of cooling gel over his forehead. The brunette holds the hand and pulls closer to him, mumbling. “Kou-chan..” as he leans his cheek over the arm of the said man.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	soup

“Seriously, Tooru. What person will even think about sleeping butt naked after taking a bath in the middle of the winter?” is what Oikawa receives right after he coughed his lungs out. His head is throbbing and he cannot even stand. He doesn’t know if he will be glad that Sugawara is just around because at least, someone is there to save his sick ass or not because, there. Sugawara’s nagging will definitely make his head hurt even more. 

“The bath was so warm, okay?” Oikawa replied before rubbing his nose. He cringes at the sound of his voice. It sounds so awful. Its hoarse and talking made his throat hurt even more. He clears his throat before looking up to the glaring Sugawara Koushi who’s both hands are resting on his hips, ready to scold the hell out of him but Oikawa decides to speak up before his head hurts even more. “Stop looking at me like that, Kou-chan. You remind me of Iwa-chan and... It’s making my head hurt even more.”

The brunette heard Sugawara let out a soft huff before walking towards him and when he reached Oikawa’s bed and as the ashen blonde put his palm over Oikawa’s forehead, the once irritated expression drained from the shorter’s face and now, is showing a worried expression. Sugawara’s thick eyebrows are now brought together and his mouth is turning into a frown. If Oikawa is not sick right now, he will be definitely kissing those thick eyebrows so it wouldn’t be scrunching like that but of course, the other male wouldn’t like that and instead of being taken care of, Oikawa might even end up going to the hospital with a black eye if he pulled Sugawara down and kiss him. Sugawara’s reflexes are no joke and he’s not going to try it especially now that his whole body is aching. 

“You and your  _ amazing  _ ideas have now resulted in you having a fever,” Sugawara said with a sarcastic happy tone. “Make sure to do it again next time, Tooru. It will be highly appreciated.” he continued with the same tone before he put his hand down and looked at the sick brunette. Oikawa wants to reply with  _ ‘Sure, Kou-chan. Once I feel better, I will sleep butt naked again after taking a bath’  _ but he doesn’t in order to save his life plus, he doesn’t even have the urge to fight. He feels so drained and he just wants to lay down and sleep but the thing is, laying down is also a hassle as he still feels the same dizziness that he feels at the moment. 

“Just lay down for a while, Tooru. I will make your food. Just take some rest to gain your energy.” Sugawara said, looking at Tooru with his soft worried eyes before giving the brunette a small smile and Oikawa, even it’s hard for him, obeys because why not if he’s already giving his lover a burden and making him worry plus,

That small smile looks so cute on him. 

With that thought, he lays down and pulls his blanket up and he immediately falls asleep without a fight.

  
  


\--

Oikawa wakes up with the feeling of a hand over his forehead. The said hand is putting a stripe of cooling gel over his forehead. The brunette holds the hand and pulls closer to him, mumbling. “Kou-chan..” as he leans his cheek over the arm of the said man. He hears the shuffling of sheets before he slowly opens his eyes. Thanks to the heavens that the lights are off because he doesn’t think that he can even handle the brightness of his room in his current state. 

“Tooru. Sit down now so that we can eat.” is what Sugawara said to him and he sits down, gently and slowly while Sugawara is preparing their meal. When Sugawara sits beside him, he now sees the bowl of chicken soup in his lover’s palms, he sighs to himself, at least, he knows that after this, his fever will definitely cool down with the heat of the food. The soup looks quite good. The steam coming from the soup is visible and he can also see a piece of meat from the said bowl. Oikawa sighs. It will be a great meal. 

“Open your mouth. Aah.” The ashen blonde instructed which Oikawa follows. The brunette actually feels giddy, especially that Sugawara is doing his best to feed him. It’s like coming out from a shounen-ai manga and he imagines now the taste of Sugawara’s soup as he leans his head, meeting the spoon that is coming towards him. Aah, this will definitely be good. He will praise  _ Koushi _ for his hard wo-- 

“Kou-chan... Did you burn the soup?” Oikawa mumbles, voice still hoarse from the cold and also from coming from sleep. He knits his eyebrows together, observing every twitch of muscle on Sugawara’s  _ pretty handsome cute  _ features. He can see how Sugawara’s eyes blinked, eyes looking away for a second before meeting the sick man’s gaze. “No!” The smaller exclaimed as if his gaze didn’t flutter away from the brunette a minute ago, “You’re just sick and your taste buds aren’t working properly that’s why it tastes like that.” Sugawara continued, it sounds like he is convincing himself instead of him, defending his soup from Oikawa’s judging stare. 

  
  


Oikawa leans and tastes the soup himself, his grimace expression appearing as he sighs, “Kou-chan.. You shouldn’t have..” Oikawa mumbles before he lifts his head up, meeting Sugawara’s frowning expression.  _ Shit.  _ Oikawa thinks. “I.. I burnt it because I forgot to buy you the cooling gel and the convenience store is just downstairs... And..” Sugawara sighs, “I..”

“Forget it. I’ll eat it all!” Oikawa said, taking the bowl away from Sugawara’s hands, eating it though he didn’t like the taste and his arm was too weak to even pick up the spoon. At least, the lips of Sugawara that was frowning were turned into a surprised one. 

And guess who ended up in the hospital because of a stomach ache. Yes. 

_ “Kou-chan..” _

_ “It’s fine, at least you’re in the hospital and the doctors will take care of your stupid ass.” _

_ “Did you do this on purpose?!” _

_ “I’m not that cruel, Oikawa.” Sugawara said with a shrug.  _


End file.
